


Necessary Bites

by alisskou



Category: Actor RPF, The Lobster (2015)
Genre: Collin Farrell as David, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisskou/pseuds/alisskou
Summary: 「你沒有想過為什麼我會在這裡嗎？」男孩柔聲問道。他直覺地搖了搖頭，卻又有些遲疑地問：「因為我曾有過一次的同性戀情經驗？」「不，」男孩勾起嘴唇，那是這幾天裡他非常熟悉的微笑，「我在這裡，只是因為我想操你。」





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：RPS!, The Lobster AU  
> Relationship：Colin Farrell(David)/Ezra Miller  
> Rating：R  
> Disclaim：他們從不屬於我。

　  
　  
　　第38天時他的房間來了一個男孩。他原以為是一個新的規章而他沒有得到通知，但男孩脫下了他的褲子。......等等，他想說，然而男孩只是皺著眉站在床邊等待他的動作。他看向男孩被黑色半筒襪包覆住的小腿肚、光裸的膝蓋，然後是白皙的大腿。大腿根處隱沒在黑色的棉質三角褲裡，他不敢細看延伸至襯衫下擺裡的陰影，只好迅速地解開自己的皮帶。  
　　他也脫去長褲，下半身剩下飯店配給給他的白色平口內褲和短襪。「我記得我選的是異性戀的套裝選項......？」平躺上床時他用微弱的聲音試圖確認，男孩不置可否地對他挑起了眉。  
　　然後男孩坐上他的大腿。  
　　他在反應過來前先感覺到柔軟的臀肉隔著布料蹭上了他仍垂軟在內褲裡的陰莖，男孩的雙手撐上他的膝蓋，稍微施力，然後再次用渾圓的屁股輾壓他的跨部。「抱歉，我還不是很熟練。」他聽見男孩說，於是試著抬起頭來，卻只能看見男孩藏在襯衫底下的肩背和伸出衣領的後頸。男孩的肩幅有些窄，下臂卻寬而有力。他正有些走神，男孩卻停下了臀部的動作。  
　　「你看，這不是勃起得很好嗎。」男孩用有些沙啞的嗓音說，一邊伸出舌尖舔過紅豔的下唇。  
　  
　　隔天男孩在同一時間出現在他的房間。他沒再多加抗拒就順從地躺下，餘光裡男孩似乎笑了笑，他想，但仍然在男孩背向著他坐上來時瞬間放空了腦袋。第二次的接觸不用幾秒鐘他就勃起得很完全，甚至在一次過重的磨蹭下發出了介於呻吟和嘶喊中的嗚咽。  
　　「請再多坐一會......拜託了......。」他在男孩抬起臀部離去之前無意識地捉住對方的袖口發出請求。男孩沒有同意，僅僅對他露出一個憐憫的微笑。  
　  
　　第40天，男孩前來他房間的第3天，他沒有開口請求，只是在男孩坐上大腿時閉上眼屏息。他的性器硬得可以殺人，隨著男孩用三角褲無法完全包覆的翹臀蹂碾的動作顫顫巍巍地滲出了前液。男孩在察覺到時非常不明顯地停下了動作，但也只有那麼一瞬間，就繼續擺動臀部摩擦他滲出液體的性器。有那麼幾秒鐘，他有種與過去幾天都不同的奇異感覺，於是睜開了緊閉的雙眼。男孩的動作跟他想像中的不太一樣，他不再撐著他的膝蓋抬起臀部磨蹭，而是張開大腿，手肘撐在他的兩腿之間雙膝以一種岌岌可危的角度跪上床墊。男孩用會陰上下摩擦他的性器，在一次次難以控制力度的碾壓中他察覺到了除了臀肉的柔軟之外，還有某種異物感——男孩也勃起了，陰莖和他的磨碾時他幾乎可以聽見男孩從喉頭發出舒服的嘆息。他無法將視線從男孩的股間移開，包括漂亮的臀部，和大腿內側繃緊的肌肉線條。

　　第41天，第4天，男孩正面跨坐上他的腹部。他不用多敏感就知道不只他在解開皮帶時已經興奮地半硬了，男孩將雙手撐在他的胸膛，沒有花任何力氣試圖抬起自己的臀股，只扭著腰讓兩人貼合的部位相互磨蹭。男孩解開他的襯衫紐扣，然後伸手捏住他的乳頭。他在痛感與快感的交錯中後仰著頸子，然而男孩在幾次的掙扎中將他按回了床墊。「不可以射喔。」男孩低啞的嗓音在他的耳邊像黃蜂一樣嗡嗡響著。  
　　「Please...」他胡亂咕噥著，男孩沒有回應，只是輕笑著開始了下一輪的蹂躪。有幾次他幾乎要伸手抓住男孩的屁股，將他按在自己硬燙的陰莖上往死裡操，但在男孩低垂著睫毛的眼神下他無法動彈，只能喘息著、顫抖地看著男孩用一種跳舞般的姿態在他身上取悅自己。  
　  
　　第42天，第5天，他得到了和前一天同樣的待遇。說是同樣又有些許的不同，他注意到男孩每天花在他身上的時間都比前一天又更長了一些。在結束時，他慢慢地套上長褲，將勃起到脹痛的陰莖塞回褲檔裡時已經打理整齊的男孩沒有馬上離開房間。他轉向男孩半靠著的桌邊，不知道自己臉上是否露出了值得同情的哀戚，男孩向他走近了一步，他才又遲緩地發現纖細的男孩其實比他高上一些。  
　　「你沒有想過為什麼我會在這裡嗎？」男孩柔聲問道。他直覺地搖了搖頭，卻又有些遲疑地問：「因為我曾有過一次的同性戀情經驗？」  
　　「不，」男孩勾起嘴唇，那是這幾天裡他非常熟悉的微笑，「我在這裡，只是因為我想操你。」  
　　男孩讓他轉過身去，將雙手撐在窗框邊緣，他在下一秒被男孩從身後欺上，男孩的雙手從他的腋下穿出撫上了他柔軟的腹部。男孩並不解開他的衣物，只是隔著西裝褲料找到他仍硬痛的陰莖然後揉弄了起來。臀部和性器摩擦時，那些搔不到癢處的蹂碾在此時男孩靈巧的手中都找到了出口，他扶在窗邊的雙手用力得幾乎要把窗框抓碎，雙腳虛浮地幾乎要瞬間跪下，但他被困在男孩的懷抱裡。套弄不需要幾秒，他就無法控制地射出。40幾天的禁慾狀態使得高潮比他先前體驗的都還要來得猛烈而長久，精液將他的西裝褲檔弄得一團糟，然而男孩並沒有放開按在他陰莖上的手掌。「我感覺得到你的脈搏，」男孩在他的耳邊留下一排舔吻，使他不住顫抖。「從這裡。」他再度按壓他跳動的陰莖，再次讓他覺得脊椎要碎在高強度的快感裡頭。  
　　男孩在幾分鐘後讓他來到浴室，打開了淋浴間的熱水將兩個人都淋濕。男孩一件件脫去他的外衣，而他也不顧一切旳照做，直到兩個人都一絲不掛為止。他粗魯地親吻男孩的嘴唇、將它咬得血紅，就像他一直以來想要做的那樣，然後啃咬順著鎖骨經過胸前到肚臍，最後來到男孩的陰莖。男孩在他幫他口交時毫不避諱地仰起修長的頸子呻吟出聲，像是一隻漂亮的天鵝。他用舌頭舔過男孩割過包皮的龜頭，男孩的陰莖和他的乳頭一樣是淺棕色的，但在他的舔弄下發紅，他再次親吻男孩的肚臍，加快了套弄男孩陰莖的速度。很快地男孩也哭喊著射出，他將手裡的精液抹過男孩白皙乾淨的臉，男孩的黑髮在水中變得捲曲，雙頰因甫來的高潮染上紅暈，眨著迷濛的雙眼又捧住他的頸子送上親吻。男孩讓他坐進浴缸裡，面對著他用不知從哪裡摸出的潤滑劑幫自己擴張。他伸出雙手撫摸著他，從銳利的顎骨到圓潤的肩膀。  
　　他們在浴室裡做了一次，然後回到床上再做了一次；男孩在他插入時少見地扭曲了臉部表情，並在高潮時尖叫著索求他的親吻。  
　　他們沒有很多時間享受性愛後的餘韻（事後他仍覺得非常可惜，畢竟是暌違40幾天的性愛），男孩穿上飯店分配給他的襯衫跟西褲，太過寬鬆並且褲腳過短，但仍然不掩臉上興奮的表情。  
　　「所以，」男孩說，「我們準備好逃亡了嗎？」  
　　「我們。」他重複道。  
　　「是的，」男孩說，「我們。」  
　  
　　他慢慢點頭，像是每一次謹慎的確認。男孩舔了舔嘴唇，笑了起來。  
　  
　  
fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 其實我也搞不清楚到底寫的是David/Ezra或是Colin/Ezra或者其實是其他人頂著Ezra的皮相出現在這個故事裡......  
> 但反正先這樣好了（爆炸


End file.
